You Will Curse The Day
by HandleWithCare-Bea
Summary: Kurt was sitting cross legged on the floor a few feet away from the doors. He had been crying. Blaine walked slowly over and bent down to sit beside him and then slipped his hand into Kurt's to give him a little squeeze.
1. Chapter 1

The choir room door slammed behind Blaine.

The whole of New Directions looked slightly confused while he ran down the corridor and burst through the door to the boy's bathroom. He barely even managed to get into a cubicle, shut the door and lean over the toilet bowl before he was sick. Blaine hated this….what was wrong with him? He had only just managed to get up when he another wave of nausea came over him, building in his mouth and throat. He heard the bathroom door swing open and immediately froze, holding what he could in.

"Blaine?" It was Kurt's voice. Blaine could hear his shoes on the floor approaching the locked cubicle. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Kurt knocked on the door at just the moment he threw up again. Blaine hesitated for a few seconds before he opened up to face his boyfriend in this state.

"Blaine, you look terrible...this is like the fifth time this week you've been sick! You need to go see a doctor; it's getting serious." Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him over to a sink. Kurt soaked his hands in cold water then placed them against Blaine's burning face to try and cool him off, giving him a reassuring little hug but then quickly drawing back, wary of him being sick again.

-

"Mr Anderson? Could you come through now please?"

Blaine stood up, slipping his hand into Kurt's and gave it a little squeeze. They followed the doctor, walking hand in hand, until they reached the consultation room and took a seat on the chairs opposite the desk. The room smelt of cleaning materials and disinfectant. It made Blaine's stomach flip nervously. The doctor quietly closed the door behind him and then settled himself in the desk chair. He glanced at the two boys hands that were still entwined before regaining eye contact with Blaine.

"So, Mr Anderson, I have been reviewing your test results," he said, shuffling through the file that was on his desk, looking at the various pages that there were inside it. "I have to ask you, Mr Anderson, are any of your family known to be carriers?"

Blaine's expression became quickly puzzled as he understood what he might be implying. He merely shook his head and waited for the doctor to continue. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand a little tighter than before.

The doctor continued to shuffle his papers before aligning then and placing them back inside the cardboard wallet that was labelled with Blaine's name.

"Mr Anderson, I think this might come as a little bit of a shock, but your test results show that you are expecting a child." The doctor took his glasses off and folded them up calmly before placing them on the desk in front of him. Blaine couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry?" His voice was tight as his throat started to close up.

"You appear to carry a gene that allows a male to conceive a child when another man ejaculates inside him without using protection. It seems that something has happened, however it happened, and than you're now pregnant. It's not unheard of, but the number of men that carry the gene is small, and those who actively have sex with men even smaller."

Kurt's face was white. He hadn't even blinked yet. It was like he had frozen in the time of the doctor's announcement. He was squeezing Blaine's hand so tight it was cutting off the blood circulation. Blaine placed his spare hand on Kurt's knee.

"Kurt, say something, please?"

Kurt blinked a few times before turning his head to look at Blaine.

"I think I need some air." He let Blaine's hand slip out of his own before walking to the door. His hand rested on the handle for a few seconds before he turned to the doctor.

"Thank you." He swung the door open walked out leaving Blaine and the doctor alone.

"Well, your tests show you are about five weeks along so I can ask that you will come back in about six weeks for a dating scan."

Blaine nodded; he had tears in his eyes. The doctor tilted his head to the side for a few seconds, observing Blaine before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the edge of the desk.

"Blaine, I know this is a big shock to you and that you have some big decisions to make ahead of you. If you have any questions or you need any help, please let me know. I can help you with these things; for instance, I can help you tell your parents-"

Blaine cut his off. "Thank you doctor. I'll see you in a few weeks" He then stood up and shook the doctor's hand before hurriedly following in Kurt's footsteps out of the door with tears falling down his cheeks.

-

Blaine waved by to the receptionist and headed for the glass double doors leading to the car park. He pushed one of the doors open and breathed in the sweet outside air.

Kurt was sitting cross legged on the floor a few feet away from the doors. He had been crying. Blaine walked slowly over and bent down to sit beside him and then slipped his hand into Kurt's to give him a little squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, If I'd known I would never have let anything happen between us. The condom must have ripped or something. I'm gonna go to a clinic tomorrow and get an appointment to get rid of it-"  
"What? No!" Kurt's head had snapped up at the words, looking Blaine right in the eyes. He didn't look so pale anymore.  
"Blaine, this baby is ours. Yes, maybe it's all happened too fast but we can get through this."

-

Blaine was sitting with his chin on his knees watching Kurt who was busy researching things on the internet. He felt weak and insecure but more than anything? He was scared. He was a man and he was pregnant…it was unheard of. He would get so much shit at school for all this.

"Blaine, you need to look at this positively." Kurt swiveled round on the desk chair to face Blaine. Blaine's face was still stuck with sadness at the thought of his new role as a dad. Kurt got off the chair and climbed onto the bed. He crawled over to Blaine and pushed him gently back so that he was lying down. Kurt climbed on top of him and sat on his legs.

"Look, Quinn didn't start showing until she was at least 30 weeks so we have at least 20 for you."  
Kurt gently lifted up Blaine's 4 layers of t-shirts and jumpers (that Blaine had put on when they had got in because he was feeling self conscious) and moved his hands to place them on Blaine's bare stomach. Blaine winced but didn't move Kurt's hands away.

"I love this baby and pretty soon you will too." Kurt started peeling off the layers off and pulling them off Blaine. As each layer he came off he dumped it on the floor. Kurt lay himself down on top of Blaine and gave him a long kiss. Blaine got the message. He just wanted something normal right now; Blaine's normal is being intimate with Kurt. He rolled them both over so he was now lying on top and started to unbutton Kurt's blouse while Kurt started fumbling with Blaine's trouser buckle. There mouths were still locked into each other as they slowly managed to undress.  
"Blaine?"  
Kurt managed to break away the kiss long enough to speak. Blaine just moved onto his neck and started sucking on the skin. He moaned in response to Kurt's call.  
"The only time I ever topped someone, I got them pregnant. Besides, you're better at being the controlling one."  
Blaine laughed into Kurt's neck and craned up to Kurt's mouth again.  
Kurt reached for the bedside table draw and pulled it open. Without even looking inside it, he managed to find a condom. Blaine even managed to restrain himself long enough to put it on and hook one of Kurt's legs round his neck.

-


	2. Chapter 2

All Blaine looked at the floor for the whole of the Glee Rehearsal. He didn't feel like singing and he certainly didn't feel like dancing.

He was keeping the baby. Kurt was right, he did love it…and he loved Kurt. The baby was just as much Kurt's as it was Blaine's and Blaine didn't think it was right to kill something that Kurt loved so much.

Blaine's first scan was looming; he only had two more days to go. He still wasn't showing but he felt heavier. No matter how hard Kurt tried to force food down him, Blaine had no appetite. He knew Kurt was worried that he wasn't eating; his internet research was showing that Blaine should be hungrier than normal now. Kurt didn't show it though. He knew Blaine didn't need anymore stress. Blaine had also been boxing more (much to Kurt's protests) and he had ditched the bow ties and cardigans for baggy jeans and jumpers that were at least 3 sizes too big.

Every time someone looked at him, he could feel his cheeks burning up as I was afraid that someone had worked it out. Kurt hadn't left his side all day. He was just being around so that Blaine could hold his hand and every time Blaine burst into tears…Kurt was there to hold him.

The bell rang. Everyone started to make their way out of the choir room to wherever they were going next. Blaine didn't move….he couldn't move. Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.  
"You know where I am if you need me."

It took Blaine a while after Kurt left to realise that he wasn't alone. Rory had taken extra slow to gather his things and was now standing a few feet away from Blaine. Blaine felt the gaze on him and looked up; his eyes were burred with tears.  
"Are you alright, Blaine?" His thick Irish accent was soothing but Blaine wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now.

"I'm fine…thanks."  
Despite his reply, Rory made his way to Blaine and sat down in the seat Kurt had been in.  
"It's alright. I understand."  
Blaine couldn't look at Rory anymore. He returned to looking at the floor instead. He didn't want to talk to Rory. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be at home in bed rather than needing to pee every 15 minuets and still needing to throw up all the time. Blaine just wanted everything to be over.

"My cousin Joshua is a carrier. He and his boyfriend had a daughter 2 years ago."  
Blaine slowly raised his head. Rory was looking so innocent. He was trying to be nice and supportive but the fact that he knew made Blaine feel dizzy again.

"H-How did you find out?"  
Blaine's voice was shaking and weak. He felt venerable. How could someone know? Kurt wouldn't have told anyone and there was no way anyone else could have found out. Yet, here he was. Being comforted by someone who he hadn't even told.  
"I knew the signs, Blaine. It may be rare but when you know the symptoms then you recognise it right away. They came to live with me and my family while they tried to get a bigger house. Both Joshua and his baby were fine, Blaine. You shouldn't be worrying about it."

"Baby?"  
Of course, It made sense to Quinn now. She should have known better. Blaine had all the signs! He had been vomiting, hadn't been eating, wearing baggy clothes that didn't give your body any shape, needing to pee all the time. Blaine was pregnant. But how could he be….he was a guy? Both the boys were now looking at her: Rory looked confused and Blaine looked damn horrified.

She slowly walked in and picked up her phone, which she had left on her seat. She could see Blaine looking so pained but tried to ignore it. She slid the phone into her pocket and then faced Blaine. She couldn't avoid asking any longer.  
"Blaine….are you pregnant?"

He burst into tears. Rory looked at him in great surprise but Quinn rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. She knew how he was feeling. The shame and the horror and how scared he was. But all of those things must be so much worse for Blaine.

It took Blaine a while to explain to Quinn about carriers. Rory helped him out by explaining most of it so Blaine could concentrate on breathing. Quinn was shocked. She knew all about teen pregnancy but this was just a whole new level.  
"Blaine, If you ever need any help…I'm here for you, okay? Doctors appointments, advise…anything."  
"You can't tell _anyone_."  
"Of course not." Quinn put her hand on Blaine's knee. Rory nodded in agreement of Quinn's promise, showing Blaine that he too would keep this too himself.

Blaine got up and walked out of the choir room. He couldn't take much more. He needed to get home.

"It's a good thing they know; they can now support you and be there for you. Rory won't go blurting it out to the world and neither will Quinn."  
All Blaine could do was nod. He felt sick again. Kurt seemed so far away when Blaine just needed someone….not just anyone: He needed Kurt.  
"Blaine, are you there? Do you need me to come over?" Kurt's voice echoed down the phone. Yes, Yes Blaine did want Kurt to come over. He wanted Kurt to never leave his side ever again.  
"No, it's fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"I love you…and the baby. You know that right?"  
"I love you too. Bye Kurt."

Blaine put the phone down. He didn't know what to do with himself. He missed Kurt. He missed the way his life used to be. It had been 6 weeks since they had been to the doctors and since then Kurt was not letting things go any further than making out…no matter how hard Blaine tried. They had sex once when they came back from the doctors that day and that was the end of it.

Blaine wanted Kurt so badly.

-

Kurt pulled his car neatly into one of the hospital parking spaces. He turned off the engine and turned his head to face Blaine. Blaine was a ghostly white, he looked almost frozen.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and gave it a squeeze. Blaine looked over into his boyfriends eyes. Kurt managed to twist his mouth into a smile.

"Are you ready?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I think so."


End file.
